Hidden Valley
(exterior) (bunker 1) (bunker 2) (bunker 3) (bunker 4) (L1) (L2) |footer = }} Hidden Valley is in a fenced-in area nestled between hills and rocks roughly northeast of the NCR Correctional Facility (NCRCF) and southeast of Sloan. The valley is home to numerous bark scorpions and remnants of the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that once occupied HELIOS One before being defeated by the NCR during Operation: Sunburst. Background Hidden Valley is a complex of USAF bunkers remaining from before the Great War near the heart of the valley. Abandoned even before the war, the area around the bunkers is littered with junk. Signs on the roads and peaks leading into the valley mark the boundaries of the complex. Stretches of drooping pre-War wire fences also note the area as being USAF restricted. Prospectors who have returned from Hidden Valley have reported four bunkers, each with an intercom system, but complete silence in response to any calls on the intercoms. Furthermore, prospectors have reported an eerie feeling upon entering the complex. Others tell of seeing armored figures exiting the Valley from within a raging sandstorm that seems to arrive every evening and stay for the night.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide : Transcripts from the Hidden Valley bunker terminal: Layout Hidden Valley can be accessed via the road near Sloan and at the northwest and southeast corners where the fence is down. There are also small side-paths, at least one of which is heavily inhabited by bark scorpions and the occasional giant radscorpion when going in the direction of scorpion gulch nearby. A hollowed-out rock with a heart and anti-bomb symbol painted on it will be directly in front of the player character when fast-traveling to Hidden Valley. Inside the fenced area, four bunkers are spread around the perimeter of the area. Three of the four bunkers contain a large entry room with a locked door on the opposite side that leads to nowhere but may contain some notable loot. Buildings ; East bunker The entry room has two skeletons on a sleeping mat with a bottle of wine and a suitcase, which suggests a sad story. There is also a campfire. The Easy locked door in this bunker hides a hundred 5mm rounds and anywhere between 20-24 5.56mm rounds. ; North bunker At the end of the room behind the Average locked door is a pair of mini nukes, a stimpak and some 5.56mm rounds. ; South bunker There are two disarmable grenade bouquets in the entrance hallway hanging from the ceiling, and a third out of reach near the middle of the entry room. The entry room also contains a sleeping pad and a sack, along with a journal indicating that someone is using the bunker as a safe house. The Hard locked door here opens the way to three ammunition boxes, a mini nuke hidden under a tin plate, a steam gauge assembly and two pieces of scrap metal on the right, and some frag grenades and 5.56mm rounds on the left. If the Courier entered the west bunker (below) without Veronica as a companion, they will be assigned a task to remove an NCR ranger from this bunker. After dealing with the ranger OR making contact using Veronica OR answering the summons for ED-E, a trip-wire triggering the grenade bouquets will appear in the entry room door, along with more entry room grenade bouquets (one to the left is disarmable). The entrance hall grenade bouquets previously mentioned will also respawn if disarmed earlier. ; West bunker bunker known as Hidden Valley bunker.]] The fourth bunker, also known as Hidden Valley bunker, is the home of the Brotherhood of Steel. The bunker is marked by a small broken tree stump directly on top of the dome. It is not possible to gain access to the bunker without acquiring the holotape containing the passphrase from either the two dead Brotherhood of Steel paladins at the REPCONN headquarters, the dead Brotherhood soldier near Black Mountain, or the two dead Brotherhood soldiers in a ditch on the artillery-battered area outside Nellis Air Force Base. With the holotape and passphrase, an option will be given to say it into the intercom. Otherwise, the Very Hard lock can be picked. Alternatively, the door can be opened with Veronica present. Access can also be granted through the quest Wild Card: Side Bets or by advancing far enough in any storyline to be asked to interact with the Brotherhood of Steel. Related quests Marked quests Unmarked quests * Brotherhood Bond * Hidden Valley computer virus * Pistol Packing Notes * The south bunker will be empty when entered unless the Still in the Dark quest has been activated, which will cause the Ranger Dobson to appear within near the campfire. * Going into the Brotherhood's bunker while wearing any type of NCR armor will automatically turn the entire bunker hostile, even with Veronica present. * When entering the Brotherhood secure area using the passphrase, the NCR Ranger portion of the Still in the Dark quest will immediately start. All weapons and armor will be taken, but will be given back once the task is completed. * If the lock is picked, the Brotherhood soldiers will not be hostile, but when leaving the bunker again, all companions will be locked in the bunker, meaning the Very Hard locked door must be unlocked again to get them back. The only other way to get them back is after the completion of the Still in the Dark quest. * If the self destruct system is detonated, the DERVISH camouflage system is disabled and smoke rises up out of the air shaft vents scattered around the bunkers. * In the south bunker there are grenade bouquets hanging from both the ceiling at the bottom of the staircase, and in the center of the main room. If entering the bunker after receiving the related task as part of Still in the Dark, the traps will be gone. * The interior of the Brotherhood's bunker bears a striking resemblance to Raven Rock from Fallout 3. * Four Brotherhood of Steel paladins will regularly go out on patrol between 1 AM and 3 AM, guarding the area near the bunker until just before dawn. If they are encountered leaving the inner bunker you will be forced to start the Still in the Dark quest, unless the player character has Veronica in their party. If the player character talks with them at this point, they will speak as if they are already a member of the Brotherhood. If the player character dismisses Veronica at this point, the paladins will turn hostile. Appearances Hidden Valley appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Hidden Valley is based on the real world location of the same name, within the Sloan Canyon National Conservation Area in Clark County, Nevada. * The Hidden Valley bunkers closely resemble storage bunkers located at the abandoned Groom Mine in Lincoln County, Nevada. The property on which the mine is located has a view of an airfield known as Area 51. The family who owned the mine had done so for 130 years and refused to sell to the United States Government in 2014. In response to this, the US government seized the mine under eminent domain from its previous owners in 2015. Government Removes Family From Land Near Area 51 Bugs After wandering through the bunker and exiting out into the wasteland again, 2-5 bark scorpions may sometimes spawn right outside of the bunker that was exited. In the later patches, bark scorpions spawn less frequently. | In the hill paths leading to Hidden Valley, it is possible to encounter deathclaws from Quarry Junction, including the deadly deathclaw alpha male. It may pop out from under the hills or rocks. | If fast-traveling to Hidden Valley and arriving just before sunrise, the ground may turn black and the distant surrounding areas will turn into a hazed green. The ground will eventually change back into color, although the screen will turn completely black afterward, and the game will need to be restarted. A way to avoid this is leaving Hidden Valley before the screen changes. This is most likely a glitch from the sandstorm that flows throughout the area at night. ** This may also occur if the wait function is used while in Hidden Valley. | A securitron Mk I may spawn in the bunker, blocking the player character. | Sometimes an evolved centaur will spawn right next to the player character upon fast travel to Hidden Valley. This can begin to happen after killing Moe and the other various centaurs in the crater near Black Mountain. | It is possible to get infinite ammunition from the supply footlocker. By using the ammunition to craft something in level two and then returning, the footlocker will be resupplied. Simply exiting and re-entering the bunker will also respawn more ammunition. | It is possible to go through the ruins blocking the entrance to the bunker. It is impossible to leave once inside, however. | Victor can spawn in the bunker when waiting by the ammunition case. | During the tutorial quest, Sunny Smiles may transport to the valley. | When approaching the valley at night when cateye, or with the Friend of the Night perk, the night vision effect will suddenly fail and the screen will become much darker. This can happen at distances well over 100 yards away and can be surprising when coming from directions where the valley itself cannot be seen. This may be an effect of the camouflage system and can be fixed by simply walking in another direction. | When killed, the bark scorpions may glitch through the ground and disappear sometime later. | When disarming the grenade bouquets in the south bunker while using Turbo, sometimes they can be successfully disarmed (adding the three grenades into the inventory), yet the trap will still trigger, dropping three more exploding grenades. }} References Category:Hidden Valley de:Hidden Valley es:Hidden Valley pl:Ukryta Dolina pt:Hidden Valley ru:Хидден-Вэли uk:Хідден-Велі